


The Beholding

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Ophthalmophobia, Scopophobia, Stalking, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the Ceaseless Watcher…
Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727
Kudos: 5





	The Beholding

_**“** Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you_ _**… ”** _

__

one. _**No One Believes Me,**_ Kid Cudi **  
**

two. ** _Ballad For The Brainkeepers,_** FOE  
  
three. ** _Crazy_ , **Nothing but Thieves  
  
four. ** _Dont Worry, Well Be Watching You_ , **Gotye **  
**

five. _ **Easy {Switch Screens}**_ **,** Son Lux + Lorde  
  
six. ** _Visions_ , **Stateless  
  
seven. ** _Spies_ , **Coldplay  
  
eight. ** _Thousand_ _Eyes_ , **Of Monsters and Men **  
**

nine. ** _Adore Adore_ , **Yoav  
  
ten. _**Eyes** **On** **Fire**_ **,** Blue Foundation **  
**

eleven. ** _Stalker_ ,** IAMX **  
**

twelve. ** _Every Breath You Take_ , **Chase Holfelder **  
**

thirteen. ** _The Answer {Remix}_ ,** Unkle **  
**

> [ _playlists begins…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Y5psCw7IkzRv3fQb01eDj?si=hVfIuvi_SE6J87X4Can_-A)


End file.
